Field of invention is exercise science. This is the introduction of stabilized stationary kickboard training to the fitness industry. Aging and quadriceps decline are the origin of this products creation. Existing comparable equipment for leg swim kick exercise to consider are the ocean wave riding boogie board and standard swimming pool kickboard. A simple waist line is also mentioned below.
Standard kickboards found at public swim pools are very low buoyancy and are not anchored in position. Insufficient buoyancy will impair activity in mention and requires excessive energy. That is energy not used toward intended conditioning goal. That will be unnecessary fatigue.
A more supportive boogie board does not anchor in position and needs significant structural modification to do exercise that can be done with the TKS stationary kickboard.
With existing kickboards a user has to stop and turn around to continue exercise. That is a stop turn every 40 seconds during 20 minutes of continuous exercise.
For equipment that uses a line to attach to the waist of body holding exerciser in a stationary position. There is no buoyancy support for the body with that equipment. That would be an entirely different exercise.
TKS hydrakick system is a stationary kickboard with adjustable buoyancy. It allows for uninterrupted leg kicking exercise. No stop turns has many benefits, especially enjoyment of activity.
TKS stationary kickboard will allow for higher intensity leg kick training because it is anchored in position and will have durable structure. The greater range of intensity possible for users will increases scope of applications.
TKS will have adjustable buoyancy. Proper bodyweight support improves stability at all intensities and is energy conserving. The greatest benefit from the least effort in training. Energy conservation is of the highest importance in exercise science.
Stationary kickboard exercise is a warm up for leg muscles and increases circulation without trauma to the legs. Especially the exercisers joints and tendons. Aging and quadriceps decline are the origin of this products creation. It may be used for exercise, physical therapy, relaxation or recreation.
Special populations that will benefit from this product are very big people, like NBA and NFL athletes or those who are growing fast. Those who have anorexia or age related sarcopenia. Exercisers from beginning to elite will benefit from this equipment. Also, enjoyment from TKS will increase adherence to activity.